


Surprise!

by ashindk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashindk/pseuds/ashindk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco was a child, he hated birthdays, especially his own. Hopefully Harry can make him change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Title:** Surprise!  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Word count:** 913  
 **Disclaimer:** Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al. I write for fun, not profit (which is lucky, because if I tried to do this for a living, I'd probably starve to death).  
 **Written for:**[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/) **hd_fluff** Prompt #93  
 **Author's note:** This has not been beta'ed. I really just wanted to get it posted tonight, because it's already late for Draco's birthday, and the next week looks crazy busy for me.  
 **Summary:** When Draco was a child, he hated birthdays, especially his own. Hopefully Harry can make him change his mind.

  


Draco had hated birthdays, as a child. Especially his own. Being an only child meant that his birthday had been a very elaborate affair with a party, carefully planned by his mother, and attended by children that his mother deemed appropriate company for the Malfoy family heir. There had been a delicious cake, tastefully decorated, and expensive gifts in beautiful wrappings. He had been expected to sit quietly, wearing his freshly pressed semi formal robes, sipping his pumpkin juice and limiting himself to a single slice of cake, while talking to the other well mannered children. It had been boring beyond belief!

  


At Hogwarts, his birthday had always collided with the end of the year panic of exams, packing, and Potter doing something heroic and stealing all the attention. His parents had sent gifts, and his friends had organised small parties in the common room, but other than that, June 5th had been a fairly ordinary day, and Draco actually liked it that way.

  


His first birthday after the war marked his and his mother's return home after being acquitted of all charges.

  


A year after the war, his birthday had been spent welcoming his Father home from Azkaban to house arrest at the Manor, while trying to study as much as possible for the upcoming NEWTs.

  


The second year after the war, he'd been covered in mud on a moor somewhere in Scotland with Harry Potter, trying to capture Ron Weasley and the rest of their opposing team of Auror Trainees. He hadn't succeeded in capturing anyone, but he had kissed Harry for the first time that day, after an epic row, that had alerted their opponents to their location, resulting in capture and a scolding from their instructor.

  


All in all, his birthdays had been getting better over the years, Draco mused. Which was probably why he was a little depressed right now, walking home alone after Auror training. He had hoped to spend today with Harry, maybe having a drink at the Leaky Cauldron and perhaps dinner. But minister Shacklebolt had destroyed his plans by insisting that Harry sit in on a meeting with the head of Cooperation of Magical Law Enforcement in Europe. Harry had sulked and pleaded, but in the end, Kingsley was Minister, and Harry was just a lowly Auror Trainee, who had to do what he was told. So Draco would be spending his 21st birthday alone with Kreacher at Grimmauld Place.

  
\- - -

  
There was a faint tingle of magic in the air, when he opened the front door. Frowning, he looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

  


“Filthy blood traitor!”

  


Draco whirled around and cast a strong silencing spell on the portrait of his great aunt. He kept his wand in his hand, and slowly made his way towards the drawing room, where the strange magic seemed to be strongest. His training kicked in and made him stop outside the door, peering around the corner cautiously before entering. At first glance, everything seemed to be exactly as he'd left it. But then he noticed the almost invisible shimmer of a Disillusion charm in the corner. He pulled his head back, and leaned against the wall next to the door, taking a few deep breaths, and trying to think like an Auror (or at least like an Auror Trainee). Someone must have breached the wards and hidden, or placed an object in the drawing room. He shuddered. The wards on Grimmauld Place were stronger than on any other building he knew of, except for Hogwarts. It would take a very powerful wizard to dismantle them without setting them off. A neo Death Eater? Or one of Harry's crazed fans? Someone who wanted to kidnap the heir to the Malfoy fortune? There was only one way to find out. He pointed his wand, pushed away from the wall, whirled around the corner and shouted:

  


“ _Finite Incantatem!_ ”

  


The air shimmered, and the contours of a huge monstrosity of a cake appeared. It had three tiers, and was decorated with a truly impressive amount of whipped cream and some rather garish blue fondant. It was the exact kind of cake that his mother wouldn't have approved of for his childhood birthday parties. Intrigued, he took a step forward into the room.  


  
The moment he crossed the doorstep, the room erupted in music. Draco froze and looked up, only to see shimmering confetti raining from the ceiling, and blue streamers flying through the air and draping across the chandeliers and furniture. The top tier of the cake flew off, and there was Harry, wearing nothing except a wicked smirk and a little bit of whipped cream from the cake.

  


Harry stepped down from the cake and sauntered towards him. Draco couldn't help but stare at the way his erect cock was bobbing against his flat stomach, and his muscles rippled as he walked. Draco's mouth watered. Harry stopped in front of him and smiled.

  


“Happy birthday, Draco!”

  


Draco smiled back, and dipped his head to lick his first taste of birthday cake from the skin on Harry's collarbone.

  


\- - -

  
Several hours, a bone meltingly hot shag, a blowjob and an amazing second shag in the shower later, Draco was laying in bed, totally sated. His head was pillowed against Harry's chest and his body was aching in all the right places. He couldn't help thinking that this had been his best birthday ever.


End file.
